When Gym Class Goes Bad
by michelle alexis
Summary: Laverne gets hurt in gym class which puts a new perspective on relationships.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Fillmore High #8  
  
**

It's about two weeks after the whole little... thing that happened (remember? Shirley the tramp). So now it's during gym class and Laverne and Carmine's class are testing out the pool.   
  
Carmine: Hey Laverne! C'mere and look at this diving board!  
  
Laverne: ::walks over and tries to straighten out the L on her bathing suit:: Wow, look at that! 15 feet deep! Ain't it cool?  
  
Carmine: I'm gonna dive from it, Maybe I can be the Divin' Ragoo.  
  
::he climbs up the stairs and stands on the platform. Everyone looks up and someone shouts "go Ragusa!" and he does a semi good dive. He comes up for air and sits on the side of the pool::  
  
Laverne: Alrighty, here I go! If Carmine can do that, I can do something a lot better!   
  
::everyone starts cheering and chanting "DeFazio! DeFazio!". She looks down really unsure right now. 15 feet's a long way. She's in deep concentration right now::  
  
Rosie: Hey DeFazio! A sailor!  
  
::Laverne whips around and slips on the diving board, hitting her head on the board and falling into the water, sinking fast. Carmine and Derek dive in and Carmine pulls her onto the deck (is that what it's called? The place with all the tiles around the pool that you walk around on?) and kneels next to her.::  
  
Carmine: Laverne! Laverne wake up! You're not gonna leave now, not now!   
  
::everyone crowds around, thinking "wait a sec...."::  
  
Carmine: Laverne, please, wake up, don't leave me now, I love you Laverne, wake up!  
  
::now it strikes _you_ why everyone's crowding and thinking::  
  
::later that afternoon, Shirley and Ann Marie are walking home, not knowing what happened that afternoon. Laverne is still at the nurse and Carmine's with her. Suddenly Derek runs up to them and grabs Shirley by the shoulder::  
  
Shirley: Derek! What happened? Are you alright?  
  
Derek: I'm fine, really, but it's Laverne and Carmine!   
  
Shirley: What happened?!  
  
Derek: Well, see....   
  
::he explains the entire story to the girls and they just stand there in shock. A million thoughts race through Shirley's head, but one constant thought pounds in it: WHY?::  
  
Ann Marie: Are you sure?  
  
Derek: How can I not be? He was practically screaming "Laverne!".  
  
Shirley: Well, umm.... how's Laverne?  
  
Derek: She's in the nurse's office I think, but what are you gonna do Shirl?  
  
Shirley: ::starts walking very slowly:: What can I do? I mean, if he likes her, there's nothing I can do.   
  
::she drags her feet along the sidewalk with some books in her hands, Ann Marie and Derek following her very slowly in case she whips around and throws the books at them out of rage. Now Carmine comes running behind them::  
  
Carmine: Hey Shirl, wait up!   
  
::True to my word, she whips around and frisbees her spanish book at him. He jumps down on the ground and the book avoids him::  
  
Shirley: ::walking towards him with a look of kill in her eyes:: Wait up? Wait up?! You say you love my best friend and you tell me to wait up?!! No way! It's over Carmine Ragusa!!   
  
::she throws down her bookbag and runs down the street::  
  
Derek: Hey Shirley wait up for me!   
  
::he runs after her and Ann Marie helps Carmine up::  
  
Ann Marie: What exactly happen at the pool today?  
  
Carmine: Today? I did a dive off the high dive, very well I might add, and then Laverne slipped off the board and fell in.  
  
Ann Marie: ::helping him pick up Shirl's books:: Did you ever utter a specific four letter word?  
  
Carmine: ::looks at her oddly:: Ann Marie, I was raised in a Catholic family, I never say those words.  
  
::she smacks him on the head and lets out an exasperated sigh::   
  
Ann Marie: I mean, like, did you say... ::mutters the word 'love':: to Laverne?  
  
Carmine: What?  
  
::Ann Marie mutters it again and he grabs her arm::  
  
Carmine: What's the word Ann Marie?  
  
Ann Marie: ::rolls her eyes and shouts:: Do you love Laverne or not?!   
  
::people start to stare at them and they start walking::  
  
Carmine: I said it but.....  
  
Ann Marie: You said it? Carmine, you're gonna be killed for this, ya know that? You know how many upperclassmen like Shirl and are gonna beat you up 'cause you said that?  
  
Carmine: How many?  
  
Ann Marie: Well not too many, but some sophmores are gonna hurt you! You gotta apologize!!   
  
Carmine: She's the one who dressed like a tramp last time I saw her!  
  
Ann Marie: Don't you get it Carmine?? That word is like sacred! You don't say it unless you really truely mean it and you DON'T say it to another girl in front of you girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend!  
  
Carmine: It's just a word Ann Marie. ::unknown to them, Derek has convinced Shirl to apologize for throwing the books at him and they're right behind them::   
  
Ann Marie: It's the most important word to a girl!  
  
Carmine: I mean, if I said it to you it wouldn't matter.   
  
Ann Marie: Yes it would! Shirl would kill us both. Anyway, Michael would kill you too.  
  
Carmine: It's just a word. If I said it no one would care. I love you Ann Marie.  
  
::suddenly Shirley grabs Carmine by the brillo hair and drags him away::  
  
Shirley: You stupid jerk!! Only a word, huh?   
  
::she curls up her little tiny fist and punches him in the nose, then runs down the street::  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Fillmore High #8  
Part 2  
  
**

Right now, Carmine and Derek are at Derek's house, the closest to where Shirley punched Carmine in the nose. Carmine is lying on his couch with tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding and an ice pack on his head (see, she punched him into a wall). At the moment, Carmine's drifting in and out of sleep/unconsciousness, whatever you wanna call it.  
  
Derek: C'mon man, wake up. She can't punch ya that hard.  
  
Carmine: ::groggily:: I taught her how to box Derek. Believe me she can.  
  
Derek: Someone feels stupid now, huh? So tell me, why did you say that to Laverne? I should punch you out right now, but you're my best friend. So c'mon, what happened?  
  
Carmine: I'm real sorry I said that about Laverne, but see, I know what happens when someone falls in like that. They die Derek!   
  
Derek: Ohhh, I think I get that. You thought that if she died, you would never know if all this time she was the one for you and never know it?  
  
Carmine: ::he covers his head with a pillow and groans:: Bingo.  
  
Derek: Well then _you_ gotta go apologize.  
  
Carmine: As soon as the 5 magical clowns disappear.  
  
::Derek gets up and walks to the phone to call Shirl::  
  
::about a half hour later, Carmine knock on Shirley's front door. Her mom answers.::  
  
Mrs. Feeney: Why hello Carmine! Are you here looking for Shirley?  
  
Carmine: Yeah Mrs. Feeney, I gotta talk to her.  
  
Mrs. Feeney: Well she's around back.   
  
::he walks off the porch and around the back through the little path. Suddenly, in the fence next to him, a big sharp gardening tool gets stuck in the fence, barely missing his left arm.::  
  
Shirley: ::from around the corner of the house:: Stupid jerk!   
  
::she walks over to the fence and sees him there::  
  
Shirley: ::Trying to pull the knife like thing out of the fence:: What are you doing here?  
  
Carmine: Listen Shirl, I'm sorry... I guess....  
  
Shirley: I'm tired of your sorrys, Carmine. I mean, one week you're crazy about me, the next week you're not, this week you say you love my best friend ::puts her foot on the fence trying to pull the tool out:: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!  
  
Carmine: Shirl, how long have we been going out?  
  
Shirley: Almost two years.   
  
Carmine: ::pulls her by the waist trying to get that thing out of the fence:: These have been the best two years of my life, and I don't want them to end.   
  
::she lets go of the thing in the fence and turns around to him::  
  
Shirley: Really?  
  
Carmine: Yeah, you know I can't live without you, and if you didn't, well, now you know. A life without you, it's no life at all.   
  
Shirley: Oh, that was beautiful, Carmine.  
  
::she gets at an angle and pulls the thing out and lands on Carmine on the ground. They kiss and she throws the tool over her shoulder::  
  
  
  
::at Laverne's house, she's come back from the hospital::  
  
Laverne: Hey Shirl, I had the weirdest dream.... a night mare actually.  
  
Shirley: 'Bout what Laverne?  
  
Laverne: That Carmine loved me, you were a trout, and Derek was playing hopscotch at the bottom of the pool.  
  
::They all get very uncomfortable at the first thing and then Shirley laughs::  
  
Shirley: Oh Laverne, the medication is still in your little head! ::she knock on her head and then they all sit around talking::  
  



End file.
